


cold fingers

by bunshima



Series: of bruised knees and cigarettes - ushioi oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, theyre doing the huggings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: Tooru is the king of bad habits, but with Wakatoshi's help, he's working on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i did a thing. i hope its a good thing. said thing is heavily based on threads (and headcanons) i have with an oikawa on my ushijima rp blog on tumblr.
> 
> warning: little to no proof reading we publish our crap writing liek mne, possible diabeetus

The very moment he cracks open his eyes, Wakatoshi is blinded by a bright (retina-scorching, even) light, flinching at the unpleasant sting. A groan breaks the silence inside his shared dorm as he props himself up with one arm and rubbing an eye with the other. Wakatoshi basks in the feeling for a few seconds as tired muscles shake awake. The urge to lay back down is strong but he should check on _his roommate_ , he decides. Ahh, it's horrible how giddy the thought about said roommate alone makes him. As he sits at the edge of his bed, his surroundings finally become clear and when he looks outside, _of course_ , it's deepest night. Two in the morning. _ugh_ . Wakatoshi directs his gaze toward the once blinding light that rather seems to spend darkness now (you can't rely on old neon lamps) and the silhouette turns sharp: it's the hunched over fragile figure of his roommate _and boyfriend_ , Tooru.

 

It seems as if he overdid it with studying again, possibly fell asleep while doing so. He always does that. Wakatoshi stands with a soft grumble, fingers finding his nape, and he walks over to Tooru’s desk with great care as to avoid waking him-- whether he's a light sleeper or not is still a mystery to Wakatoshi, but he's not going to take any risks.

 

“Tooru.”, he speaks, making an attempt at waking the other with his hoarse voice, doesn't dare to clear his throat to put an end to the weird feeling in his throat. However, no reaction. not even a twitch. This is like watching your pet sleep and having to stare at them to shake the thought that _they died_. In fact, Wakatoshi actually does so for a minute or so, but for other reasons; he isn't quite awake yet and his brain is still stuck in its booting sequence.

 

“O _i, Tooru_ .”, he says again, a bit more urgent, and this time he gently caresses Tooru’s back (he's all cold; Wakatoshi always thinks he'll catch a cold at this rate) with his warm palm. Unfortunately, it seems like his boyfriend doesn't take kindly to that; he finds a rather **violent** awakening. He shakes awake, just comes back to life (Wakatoshi still isn't sure if he didn't kind of die, considering how still he rests) like that, shivering underneath the big hand on his back and raising his head with a loud gasp. Wakatoshi withdraws his hand hastily and holds it to his chest as he gives an expression that comes closest to “ _confused bewilderment_ ”. There's even a tiny bit of something else present, as if he's personally offended by Tooru’s reaction. It takes him a moment to realize that perhaps he isn't to blame.

 

The other's slender frame shakes and trembles with every single muscle it has, and it slowly dawns on Wakatoshi that there's something wrong (he is not fast, especially not so shortly after waking up). He wants to say something, but before he can do so Tooru’s head turns to face him with a harsh movement, causing him to flinch in surprise. _He doesn't seem to be having a good night_ , he observes (yeah, _no shit_ ). After a moment of initial shock, Wakatoshi reaches out to touch his boyfriend's cheek gently as to check if he's been crying. It's no surprise when the pad of his thumb brushes away a tear or two, brows furrowing involuntarily. When Tooru notices the change in Wakatoshi’s expression, he turns his head away again. Really, _Tooru is a handful to take care of_ (that’s why he has two hands), but a few hours of sleep are something he's willing to sacrifice for his sweetheart.

 

“Tooru, is--” He wants to ask about his boyfriend's well-being but he's cut off.

 

“Don't worry.”, the other simply replies, words seem almost rehearsed. “I'm fine.”

 

The small puddle of tears on the wooden desk tells Wakatoshi otherwise, but he's not going to ask, at least not now.

 

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?”, comes the low rumble of his voice, and he's glad that he doesn't have to ask twice, albeit it takes Tooru a moment of consideration- _as if he's not quite there yet_. The other nods, still without looking at him, and does a horrible job at standing; his legs tremble underneath his already feather-light build, threatening to give in under it, but that's what Wakatoshi’s for. Carefully, he helps him stand, keeps him from possibly falling. it's sad, really. He knows that Tooru doesn't eat right and does a bad job at keeping his food down, but he's never been in a state like this. The possibility that his disordered eating behaviours and exhaustion from pushing himself to study more and more double eachother. But Wakatoshi doesn't leave. he loves Tooru unconditionally and loves all his small flaws and quirks, is willing to work against his issues with him.

 

 _He just wishes it was a little easier_.

 

“You shouldn't wear a t-shirt, it's too cold for that.” Let the grumpy scolding commence. “It's no wonder that you're trembling like this.”, Wakatoshi huffs, but there's no reaction from Tooru, except that he embraces him, face down in the taller man’s chest. _Sweet christ, even his face is cold enough for Wakatoshi to feel it through his hoodie_ **_and_ ** _shirt._

 

“ _You're not listening_.” he's miffed at best, but Tooru always does the same bullshit. Like sitting at his desk in a short-sleeved shirt while the window is open and a breeze that's trying to imitate antarctic winds blows in, for example. Sometimes it seems like he’s avidly trying to get sick for some unknown reason.

 

Carefully, he loosens Tooru’s grip on his waist to take off his patented, pre-heated, Tooru-approved boyfriend-hoodie, revealing the shirt underneath.

 

“Arms up.”, he says, perhaps a bit more stern than intended, but his usually so defiant boyfriend complies anyway and Wakatoshi can put his hoodie on Tooru, who seems to be very pleased about this development, without difficulties. A bit more patting and pulling, and the hoodie fits… more like a dress, but it fits. As a last touch, he even pulls up the hood; he doesn't want his boyfriend's ears to get cold.

 

“You’re acting like my mom, Toshi.” it seems that Tooru’s voice has some of it's usual bite back, which is ultimately a good sign.

 

A sigh. “ _someone has to do it_.” Hajime isn't here, so the grand mothering of Tooru Oikawa is his duty.

 

“...” All Wakatoshi can see under the hood’s shadow is a pair of pouty lips, which draws a soft chuckle from him and earns Tooru a soft peck to said lips. Slender fingers begin to thread through his hair before he can pull away, cold lips pressing back onto his just about hungrily.

 

When Tooru finally lets him speak, Wakatoshi’s voice is laced with confusion, “i-is there something wrong?” _He's really clingy right now_.

 

There's a pause and the pout is back, stronger than ever. “We didn't kiss all day yesterday…” Ah, so he's just… _needy_. As an art major and member of the volleyball club, _Wakatoshi is a busy man._  As much as he likes kissing, he can't do that all the time.

 

“We did in the morning.”

 

“ _That doesn't count._ You didn't brush your teeth.”

 

Wakatoshi understands why you would call Tooru difficult. He seems to play by his own set of rules, changes them as he sees fit. Though, that's not nearly enough to keep the lovestruck young man from liking him. In the end, all that he responds with is a sigh as he starts to wiggle and struggle from Tooru’s grip, but it's all in good fun, of course, even accompanied by soft giggles and whispered nothings. Once free, the taller of the two moves back to his bed and grabs another already worn hoodie that he had put under his pillow to give the advisors the illusion of a tidy dorm (it worked, too) and because he didn't know what else to do with it, and puts it on. Meanwhile Tooru had turned off his desk lamp and basically hopped the distance between him and Wakatoshi. The floor is cold and _your majesty_ simply doesn't walk on cold floor. Just as he's straightening his hoodie some, there's already freezing fingers wiggling their way under his clothes, the rest of Tooru soon presses against him. _Why isn't he always like this?_

 

“As much as I appreciate the skin-to-skin contact, I’d like to lay down.”, Wakatoshi replies, with a loud yawn shaking his wide build. “I'm sure you feel the same.”

 

“... That's true.” Oh wow, he agrees!

 

Those clingy arms eventually let go of him and he can't help a pleasant sigh when he lets himself fall into his still warm bed. However, even if Tooru’s icicle body usually doesn't faze him, Wakatoshi would be lying if he said that he didn't shiver at least a bit when his boyfriend curled up on top of him, mooching his warmth. With some struggling he tells the other to pull the cover over them, because he can't, for obvious reasons. And Tooru does so, albeit with some grumbling. _He's so miffed_. Must be the lack of sleep.

 

Their peace lasts for about five minutes, but when the shorter male begins to toss and turn on Wakatoshi, _it's over._

 

“ _Are you comfortable_?” Sarcastic words are pressed out between clenched teeth because his boyfriend's knee has wedged itself between his legs. _not in the good way._ ** _definitely not._**

 

“Mhm~”, comes the affirmative hum from Tooru. “I didn't know that you could be so considerate.” He's just teasing. Though, it seems that he noticed the discomfort and shifted again, but this time he elbows him in the ribs while doing so.

 

“ _Ugh, Tooru_.”

 

“Hmm?” He doesn't speak anymore because he's face down in Wakatoshi’s chest.

 

“Could you _please_ stay still.” There's not enough energy to make it sound like a question. “I'm tired.” Thick fingers thread with brown hair in an attempt to soothe Tooru into sleeping, which draws a soft hum from him.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”, Wakatoshi replies to the noise of sorts and can't hold back a snort. “By the way, I…” Oh no. “I wanted to ask about… what happened.” It just came to mind that he was so busy with pampering his boyfriend with affection that he didn't even ask what's wrong in the first place.

 

Tooru hesitates. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked. It takes him a moment or two to turn his head to the side, pressing his ear against Wakatoshi’s chest. He sounds incredibly tired when he finally speaks, “It's nothing… I just… had a bad dream. like I said, don't worry about it.”

 

“I hope you do know that's an invitation for me to worry, Tooru.”

 

Cue a guttural groan against his chest.

 

Wakatoshi really can't help but laugh a little at that. He would think that worrying about someone means that you care; he doesn't see how that's a bad thing. but he knows. It took them a while to get where they are now. It was hard for him to accept that his wonderful boyfriend doesn't love himself or the way he looks, sees himself as a bad influence on his mental state. Hajime calls Tooru difficult, but all Wakatoshi can see is a handsome young man with incredible potential. And he's really smart, too! It's hard to get no complexes with Tooru Oikawa as partner.

 

“I thought you're tired.” You can just hear the grin on that one.

 

“I am.” _but that doesn't stop me from doting on you_. “You're keeping me awake.”

 

Yet again, he feels Tooru shift on top of him yet another time (why is he like this, really). It's dark, so obviously he can't see a lot, but judging by the weight placed on both of his sides, his boyfriend just propped himself up to face him. This assumption turns out true when he feels hot breath fanning across his face.

 

“I'm not even trying to right now, Toshi.” A gentle, yet firm peck is pressed onto his lips. “I’ve told you not to worry.” Another kiss. It seems that he's catching up on yesterday's kisses now. _Not that Wakatoshi minds, hehe_.

 

“You don't listen to me either.” This time it's him who retorts the teasing with some bite and yet another firm peck. Clearly this is all in good fun, no matter how serious their words may seem. With Wakatoshi’s dry humor (and general everything) and Tooru’s difficult personality something like this is to be expected, really. He's come to love play fighting, be it of verbal or physical nature. There's some extra care with the second one though, considering his superiority in the strength department. He has given his boyfriend more bruises on accident than he'd like to admit; the guilt about every single one of them is strong still.

 

“It depends.” Tooru breaks both the kiss and moment of comfortable silence they shared, but another kiss follows and hands (that are finally a bit warmer, thank god) settle against Wakatoshi’s chest. He can feel fingers dig into the fabric of his hoodie slightly as Tooru seems to grow more and more desperate with his nipping and kissing. _Again, not that Wakatoshi minds_.

 

Needless to say, _they're both wide awake now_.

 

“ _Toshi--_ ” It's a soft sigh- no, _a moan_ \- from his boyfriend that manages to drive heat into his face, pleasant goosebumps spreading across forearms and causing him to give a pleased noise of sorts in response. He's never been one for _“nasty”_ things but he could get used to this; it's a whole different side to Tooru that he usually doesn't see. But it’s still a bit early for that.

 

When he's eventually free from the other's hungry advances, Wakatoshi has to take a moment to stare absentmindedly at the ceiling, because _wow_ , that was **something** . Weight presses on his chest and abdomen as Tooru sits up, straddling him. On one side, he's glad that he can't really see anything because if he could he’d definitely be deeply embarrassed (like the awkward virgin he is), but then again, it would be nice to see… you know, _all the details._

 

“I-I thought…” Wakatoshi stammers eventually, hands instinctively coming to rest upon Tooru’s hips. This is going to be such a mood killer, _he feels it_ . “This is g-going into a di-direction where…” Ahhhhh, he just hopes he isn't jumping to conclusions about his boyfriend’s intentions with this. “I don't think th-this is a… a good i-idea. I st-still want to wait.” _Please don't be mad_.

 

But instead of being mad, his boyfriend is considerate, like a good boyfriend would be, “That's alright, Wakatoshi.” His voice is soft and gentle, yet so incredibly strong, _confident_ ; it never fails to make him melt whenever he speaks to him like this. “I didn't mean to push you.” Is that an indirect apology? wow!

 

Soft lips brush his cheek and he feels the weight above him shift beside him, a palm settling in the middle of his chest, fingers idly drawing shapes as Tooru presses another kiss to his temple.

 

“... C-can we spoon?”, Wakatoshi asks to mend the ruined mood, tone laced with a dash of nervousness. _What if he_ **_is_ ** _angry_? He already figured out that Tooru tends to hide his true feelings by faking a smile, which definitely doesn't make him feel better.

 

“Mhm, sure.” _Oh thank god_ . “turn around.” The fact that he doesn't speak more shows how tired he really is. But on a better note, this simple situation makes him feel all giddy. They take turns with being the little and the big spoon every night, and tonight, _Wakatoshi is the little spoon_ . _Possibly Tooru’s best idea_.

 

He complies, turns on his side and carefully huddles close till the other's chest is pressed against his back. One arm is lazily draped over his side while the other wiggles it's way under Wakatoshi’s head, accompanied by a low giggle ( _because Tooru’s struggle is hilarious_ ). Hot breath hits his scalp and… _sniffing follows?_

 

“You used my shampoo again, didn't you?”, comes the mumble from behind him. Now it's evident in his tone that the sleepy bugs are catching up with the shorter of the two.

 

“It smells good, _how can I_ **_not_ ** _use it_ ?” Even his own voice is slowly devolving into a low rumble, now that he's comfortable. Eyes keep fluttering shut, breaths grow heavy. He doesn't even catch what Tooru replies, or **if** he even replies. Before his eyes fall shut another time, he can make out the silhouette of fingers intertwining before his eyes, feels the gentle squeeze of palms being pressed together. It's this simple gesture that manages to put a small smile on his face.

 

Tooru’s fingers are cold, incredibly so, but all they've done is give warmth, be it with soft touches when they kiss or holding hands like right now.

 

As he dozes off, his boyfriend whispers something, or at least it seems like that, but he can't really tell what; his brain is already half asleep, almost completely drained of energy. However, this happens a lot. Tooru developed a habit of speaking to him when he’s dozing off and not really paying attention. It seems that the other doesn't mind feeling like talking to a wall, but it still manages to make Wakatoshi feel like he’s being incredibly rude.

 

 _But oh, if only he knew about the things he says when he can’t hear him_ . No price would be too high for Wakatoshi if it meant he’s be able to hear those wonderful words out of his boyfriend’s mouth while they're both wide awake. For now, he's blissfully unaware. Not unlike Wakatoshi, Tooru needs time to settle, _heal_ and eventually grow. It’s comforting to know that even he needs to take his time with certain things.

 

Though, if it's with each other, both are more than willing to wait.

 

And so they rest together, legs tangled (that's going to be a pain in the ass to handle in the morning but it's fucking worth it) and both with warmth nestled inside their chests.

 

Perhaps opening up to someone isn't that bad, Wakatoshi and Tooru realized. It’s been about a year since they've had their last encounter on a not-so-friendly basis. Now they laugh and cry together, as if it's always been that way.

 

He's good for Tooru and Tooru is good for him, even if both of them have their doubts sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! (feedback is gr8ly appreciated)


End file.
